


Adjustment Period

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [4]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Homeworld is Horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 21:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: There's always an adjustment period for new things.





	Adjustment Period

Michael was groaning at the book in front of him, “Braille is hard.”

“Weren't you working on Spanish?”

“I needed a break,” Michael grumbled as he blinked over his shoulder, “Hey Parker, what are you doing here?”

“Tony said you looked about to burst a blood vessel, and you know how bad that could be.”

“Just, so many things.”

Peter snickered as he bumped his shoulder, “Need a Focus?”

“I need properly working vision and like four years of information beamed into my brain.”

“Well I took Italian not Spanish sooo I'm useless, buuuut, Matt knows Spanish. I don't know if he's fluent but he might be able to help out with the book stuff.”

“I already bug him too much on Braille, which I don't know my ass from a hole in the ground so... How the fuck did he do this?”

“You'll get use to it.”

“I know it on sight, I can look at this and read it to you but I can't read with my hands... Everything just blurs.”

Peter slumped, “Yeah, he might have issues helping with that part, everything is distinct to him. Dude can find any imperfection on anything he's touching.”

“Fuck it, I need something less infuriating.” Michael shuffled with his books, “Shit, I forgot my physics book.”

“I can run and grab mine?”

“Not the same physics remember?”

“Oh, right, um... Know any classmates?”

“I can't even keep my eyes open most of the time, I haven't talked to anybody unless I have to.”

“Could see if Jarvis has a backup?”

“Oooo I didn't think of that. Hey Jarvis, do you know my physics textbook?”

“I'll see what I can do, sir.”

“Thanks.”

Michael's eyes lit up when he saw the hologram of his text book, “Jarvis, I love you, you are the best.”

“I aim to please, sir.”

“At least you're still good at math?”

Michael was at the point he glared, “I hate math...”

“Hate or not you're still good with it.”

Finally at least finishing something he waved off the book and dropped his head onto the table, “Ever have a moment where you're like 'why'?”

“Every day,” Peter leaned against his side, “Every damn day.”

He rubbed his eyes as he grabbed his Bio book, “Did they just decide 'fuck it, give the kids a million things to do in less than 12 hours'?”

“12? You're math is a little off...”

“I need at least 4 hours sleep to even function, fuck them if they think they're getting any more than 12 ever.”

“You forgot to factor in transport to and from and prep time, I don't know about you but I require a shower and food to function.”

Michael waved a hand as he flew through the work, “10 hours then.”

“You can't get to and from anywhere in New York in 2 hours...”

“I can.”

“Show off.”

“Fuck, I still have to figure out what I'm going to do for this stupid book report...”

“What type?”

“Restricted,” Michael waved a paper at him, “Gotta figure out what to read.”

Peter seemed a little confused by some of the choices, “How well did you place on the reading portion of the testing?”

“Not so well.”

“Comprehension?”

“Vocabulary... Medically speaking, I know vocabulary, I... didn't pick up some basic vocabulary along the way, I guess, and don't even ask about my spelling. Jarvis spell checks so much shit it's ridiculous.”

“Any idea what you want to read for this?”

“Nope, I was hoping Jarvis can help me track done some information on them, see if I can find which one I want to read...”

“I would be happy to assist, sir.”

“Any suggestions?”

“Go with Hatchet, it's a classic.”

“I agree with Mr. Parker, it is well read. It's told from a young adult's point of view, easily comprehended should vocabulary be an issue.”

“I'll have to get a copy.”

“When's it due?”

“I've got a month, supposedly, but the way the teacher is pushing, he's acting like we're behind. How can a remedial class be behind?”

“Shit happens, you did start late in the year after all.”

“True, but you'd think they'd plan for that since it's designed for people with difficulties with the subject.”

“I think I have a copy of Hatchet at home, I'll drag it to school tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Michael blinked when his arm was grabbed, “What?”

“Break time, come on.”

“I've only got like...”

“Nope, you are taking a break, no more watching the clock and panicking.”

“Parker, I've got to get my homework done!”

“Mental health trumps homework, we are going to the kitchen, getting some snacks and taking a break.”

Michael yawned, still trying to grumble but Peter refusing to hear it. He ended up with a bowl of ice cream set in his hands before he finally smiled, “Cookie dough?”

“Your favorite... wait, you can still have cookie dough right?”

“I guess we'll find out.”

“Just, don't make yourself sick, okay?”

“Would make a good excuse to miss tomorrow.”

“Says the guy worried about being behind.”

Michael smirked into his bowl as he ate a bite.

“I'd suggest, asking them to wave your required second language course, at least until you got caught up.”

“What makes you say that?”

“If you're having vocabulary issues and especially composition issues, a second language is going to be even harder. You could learn the translation all you want but just building a sentence is going to be difficult and it's enough to fail the class just messing up sentence construction.”

“Yeah, you're probably right, they forced it into my schedule claiming all Sophomores take a second language.”

“Ask the councilor, they'll be able to push back the requirement, might not be able to wave the graduation requirement but once you get caught up you can just test for your GED and not worry about things.”

“Yeah, I'll, I'll have to ask about that.”

“Adjustment period.”

“Yeah adjustment period... Shit, doesn't something like that require guardian consent?”

“Probably.”

Michael stuffed an over sized spoonful in his mouth, “Stark isn't going to like getting up that early.”

“Might wanna have Jarvis warn him...”

“Fuck, okay, Jarvis, let Tony know I need him to come with me to school tomorrow please.”

“Any reason in particular?”

“Possible course changes.”

“Sir would like to remind you some are not 'morning people' and requires coffee.”

“Yeah, I'll get some coffee started when I get up tomorrow.”

“He's not going to sleep is he?”

“Nope, not a wink.”

“I do not envy you.”

“Why? Dude, he's not my problem once we get done, he'll probably crash after the meeting. Plus he's usually easier to nudge toward things when he's been up over 24 hours.”

“Perhaps I can be lucky enough to 'nudge' Sir to sleep at an appropriate time, in that case,” the boys broke down into chucks at Jarvis' voice.

 

 


End file.
